Scared of Losing You
by Laheara
Summary: How Aziraphale and Crowley convinced each other to take Agnes's warning to protect themselves in the last episode.


Title: Scared of Losing You

Author: Laheara

Summary: how Aziraphale and Crowley convinced each other to take Agnes's warning to protect themselves in the last episode.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Good Omens, but I did greatly enjoy the series. Now I need to find the book.

* * *

Aziraphale looked around as he and his best friend walked toward their normal spot in the park. He was a little on edge, "It isn't really over yet you know?"

Crowley noticed that Aziraphale was holding a piece of paper, "What are you fiddling with, angel?"

Aziraphale looked up quickly and tried to put the paper in his pocket but Crowley grabbed it and read it. He looked at his friend and got very serious, "You know what she's warning us of with this?"

Aziraphale looked to the sky, very upset and wrung his hands, "They wouldn't really? Would they?"

Crowley looked up and down and just nodded, "Yes, I think they would. They both know about our "arrangement" now and we did just work together to stop the End of the World. We are in big trouble."

"But Angel's don't just go around killing each other. I would expect that from your lot but not mine," Aziraphale tried to rationalize.

Crowley stepped closer to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure I could escape whoever they send after me. If they don't kill you, it would mean that you would fall and become like me. Are you ready for that?"

Aziraphale looked absolutely terrified and subconsciously stepped closer to the demon for comfort. The Angel just sighed, "Well, if I am sent down, at least our friendship wouldn't be forbidden anymore."

Crowley shook his head and stepped away, "No. No. NO!"

Aziraphale stepped away also and looked very hurt by the reaction, "You... wouldn't be my friend anymore if we were both demons? You wouldn't care about me anymore?"

Crowley saw the doubt and pain written all over his dear friends face and it made his dark heart wake up a little more and hurt. Crowley quickly closed the distance between them and turned his friend to face him. "NO, don't even think that. **You are the ONLY being in this universe I actually DO care about**. I remember the fall and I don't want you to have to suffer through that agony. Besides, you're too good and kind, you wouldn't last a day in hell."

"Then what can we do? You can't outrun all of Hell for eternity and I don't want you to die either. You've been there for me every time I've needed you and I want to return the favour."

Crowley looked at his friend and that dark heart of his actually felt like it started to beat again. Being around this Angel for 6000 years had changed him. The part that actually surprised him was that he didn't care and even liked this new self. "We have to protect each other."

"How do we do that?" the angel looked confused and still scared.

"We trade places. We go somewhere no one will see and we do what Agnes told us too. We trade faces and let ourselves get captured and we can survive each other's punishment." Crowley was already working through the plan, "OK, I'll need to coach you a bit on how to behave in Hell and you'll need to refresh my memory of Heaven to convincingly play you."

"We can't do that..." Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley stopped and looked at his angelic friend, "Yes we can and we will. Look angel, I am not going through that again."

Aziraphale looked confused, "Go through what?"

"Before when you... you were... when I thought you had g..." Crowley had to take a few breaths before he could speak and Aziraphale could see his friend was greatly distressed. He quickly went to the demon and wrapped an arm around him to help guide him to a wall. "Crowley? What is it? What's wrong? Speak to me! You're scaring me, demon!"

Crowley looked up when he heard the right word, "Scared... that's what it was. I didn't remember that feeling or what it was called. We have to do this because when I ran into your burning shop and I couldn't find you I panicked. I didn't even know I was still capable of feeling that kind of pain and lose anymore. The idea of spending the rest of eternity without my best friend... it terrified me. You are the only one that matters to me and I can't lose you Aziraphale."

The angel was shocked that Crowley would open up like that, but he was pleased to hear it. Then the memories hit him of the two times he was equally afraid of losing his friend. "Now you understand how I felt when you asked me to bring you Holy Water that day at St James's Park. I refused because I didn't want to have a Crowley shaped hole in my life. A hundred years later when I gave you that thermos I was shaking inside. I wanted to reach over and hug you and beg you not to use it. I couldn't fathom the notion of spending the rest of eternity without you either."

Crowley looked a little shocked and also pleased to hear that he meant as much to the angel. "Then it's settled. Agnes is warning us that both our sides will kill us for what we've done. If we don't trade places we are both dead and I will not let you die, my friend."

Aziraphale had to agree, "Very well then, we'll do it. I will not allow you to die either, my dear friend."

They walked into the shadows and grasped hands and concentrated until they were finished the change. The stepped back out into the sun and looked at each other. Aziraphale stood tall and half smiled, "Well, I do like the extra height."

Crowley looked down at his new self, "You really do need to cut back on your snacking angel, you have a gut."

Aziraphale looked down at himself also, "Well you are far too skinny and how do you walk in these clothes, they are so binding."

"They're sexy, not that you'd know anything about that," Crowley chuckled as he watched his face looked put out and embarrassed. "Now I need to teach you to talk like me."

Aziraphale scoffed, "My dear demon, I have known you for 6000 years. I know how you talk."

Crowley crossed his hand over his chest and waited, "Well? Let's hear it then."

Aziraphale looked very shy and kept looking away, "Oh do be nice, you're playing an Angel now. You remember what it was like up there. Do try to act accordingly." He looked across the square and saw an ice cream vendor in their park, "Oh look, ice cream. I'll buy you one. Shall we?"

* * *

**I just binge watched the whole series last night and I LOVED IT! The chemistry between David and Michael was amazing. There was some really funny parts and some great friendship parts,**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**


End file.
